


apskretėlė

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Brat, Brat Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, M/M, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, bratty sub, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: "H-Hannibal!" Will gasped as he fell to the floor, legs kicked out from underneath him. The young man was finally getting what he wanted, what he deserved.Will had been the most perfect little shit all week - disturbing Hannibal at work, talking back, slapping, swearing, anything he could think to do, he did it. Hannibal hadn't even batted an eyelash at his lover's actions, only ever replying in a smooth, authoritarian tone.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	apskretėlė

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet I saw!   
> Please enjoy!

_ "H-Hannibal!" Will gasped as he fell to the floor, legs kicked out from underneath him. The young man was finally getting what he wanted, what he deserved. Will had been the most perfect little shit all week - disturbing Hannibal at work, talking back, slapping, swearing, anything he could think to do, he did it. Hannibal hadn't even batted an eyelash at his lover's actions, only ever replying in a smooth, authoritarian tone.  _

That night though, the young profiler had overstepped his mark completely. Their evening had gone as usual until dinner, sitting down with one another as usual, until an idea sprung into the young man's mind. With a devious smile pressed to his lips, Will had picked up his plate, tilting it until his food fell to the floor, eyes stuck on the darker set opposite him. Hannibal had only watched with a stern expression, tilting his head in warning when Will went and poured his wine out. The young man knew he had overstepped when the older man stood, gently set down his napkin, and in one swift movement grabbed Will by his curls. 

The journey from the dining room to the bedroom was one blurry haze for the profiler, whimpering defiantly. 

"Take off your clothes. Now." Hannibal ordered, releasing his grip on the tight curls, stepping back. He removed his suit jacket, folding it over the chair in the corner, followed by his waistcoat and tie. Will didn't deserve to see him naked, that he would have to beg for if he really wanted it. "Remember where we put our dirty clothes, Will. If I had wanted you to make a mess, I would've asked you to do so. Do not be stupid. Wash basket. Now." 

Quicker than Will could think about the command, his clothes were off, and he was racing to the washing basket, throwing them in. He stood in front of the older man once again, looking up at him with his hungry eyes, glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Will was already hard and covered with a pink blush, cock pressed against his stomach, bottom lip wobbling, waiting for his next instruction. The burning sensation that washed over him when his knees met the bedroom carpet shocked him, not expecting Hannibal to do something like that; to kick his legs from under his body. 

Will adjusted himself, sitting on his feet, hands placed neatly on his lap - but that wasn't enough for Hannibal. "Oh wow," he chuckled through a small giggle, watching as Hannibal bound his slim wrists together with industrial handcuffs, whining; he would've much preferred the satin ribbon the older man often used, enjoying the feeling of it more. Will reminded himself that he wasn't in the position to be demanding things, no matter how prettily he asked. Hannibal adjusted the young man's glasses, pushing them up his nose before delivering a hard  _ smack _ . He gasped, head swinging to the side as he registered the hot sting that followed. 

"I didn't permit you to look away from me, dear. You'll keep your eyes on me at all times." The older man's voice was smooth, low and threatening, enough to send shivers up Will's spine. He knew when Hannibal talked like that he was really in for a treat. "Open your mouth, nice and wide for me."

Eagerly, Will licked his lips and held his mouth open, tilting his head back ever so slightly, looking up at the God in before him. Hannibal looked down before walking away, sliding open a drawer, pushing his hands into a set of leather gloves. The young man's pupils dilate at the sound, leaving them blown out and just as hungry as before. 

He dragged his thumb along Will's bottom lip, pushing it. Will wrapped his lips around the gloved thumb, sucking eagerly, swirling his hot tongue around. The older man often liked to do this, not allowing Will the privilege of his cock just yet, happy to tease and draw it out until the sun rose. 

Hannibal pulled his thumb out and delivered two slaps, one to either cheek, grabbing at thick curls to stop Will's head from falling back. The younger man loved having his partner like this, ready and willing for every touch that Hannibal would let him have. With his free hand, Hannibal unzipped his trousers, pulling his half-hard cock from them. He pressed the tip against Will's open mouth, staring down at him firmly, "Tongue out, move it around." He moved his tongue happily, dragging it over the man's slit slowly, moaning as he wrapped his lips around the tip loosely.

Another slap, much harder than before, landed on Will's flushed cheeks. "No, no. I asked you, told you, to keep your mouth open...No, don't speak." He added when he saw Will start to reply, tutting at him tauntingly. 

Once those cherry-red lips parted again, Hannibal slid his cock between them, leather-clad hands resting at either side of Will's face. He pushed it in halfway, rocking his hips back and forth, stretching the man's lips ever so slightly. Hannibal was going to use his partner's pretty mouth and throat until he was content, until he had gotten the pleasure he was after. For now, this was all about Hannibal and his needs. Will let out a soft whine, pulling away slightly from the hands in his hair, forcing his mouth wider, taking more of Hannibal. Without giving the man on his knees the time to adjust, Hannibal pushed in until Will's nose was pressed to his groin, thrusting his hips at a slow pace. 

Hannibal did give Will a few moments to adjust to the feeling of a cock down his throat, stretching it slightly so he could fuck into it without issues. The young man moaned happily as Hannibal began thrusting faster, keeping his eyes glued on the older man's face as instructed. He loved seeing Hannibal like this, basking in the submission Will so eagerly granted him. It was worth it, waiting the whole week, finally getting what he wanted, what he needed. Hannibal dropped one hand, tightening his grip fully with his other hand, moving the younger man's head back and forth to meet his thrusts. 

The wet gags that filled the bedroom pulled a groan from the older man, moving his hips brutally now, almost desperate to hear more. He wanted Will to cry, reduced to a drooling, sobbing mess just from having his mouth filled out. Hannibal caught some drool as it was falling from the bottoms chin, glistening against his glove, transferring it to Will's cheek with another hard smack. The used of his own spit only made it hurt more, air nipping at the liquid on his face, stinging almost brutally. The hue of red on his cheeks now matched the hue of his lips, a bright, whoreish cherry-red, a shade that looked so beautiful against his pale skin. Hannibal landed a few more slaps to Will's cheeks, making them lighter, delivering them in time with his thrusts. As much as Will whined and whimpered, it was hard to hide how much he liked it. His leaking, twitching cock gave it away. 

The blue-eyed slut found it increasingly difficult to keep his gaze fixed on Hannibal's, rolling back into his head with each thrust the man delivered, hitting the back of his throat brutally. Drool trickled down the young man's chin, running down to his flushed neck, adding to the sheen of sweat that covered his whole body. Will's legs had gone numb by now, unable to feel them underneath him, which he didn't mind much. The young man moaned when Hannibal's cock hit his cheek, rubbing and smearing spit onto the blushing boy's face. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world, apskretėlė." Hannibal smiled, painting the lovely man's lips with shiny precum, chuckling lowly. 

Will loved when Hannibal spoke to him in Lithuanian, or any other language, it never failed to cover his body in goosebumps and make his cock ache. The profilers throat was raw by now, lips cracked and broken on the side, begging for soft kisses. Hannibal's thrusts were painfully brutal; the young man's face almost slamming into his stomach with every single one. Will could tell that Hannibal was close, he could feel how tight the man's balls were as they slapped against his chin, forcing his cock deeper. The young man was sobbing by now, overwhelmed with desperation. He wanted so urgently to be touched by the older man, body aching to feel the blessing that was Hannibal's fingers mouth, cock; anything would do. 

The front of his mouth was suddenly the centre of attention, letting a desperate Will know that he wouldn't be allowed to swallow any of Hannibal's come directly, he would have to wipe it off. Will pulled at his cuffs, wrists red and raw from how much he had moved them, sure to leave blooming bruises. Hannibal pulled out of the young man's mouth, forcing it closed with his gloved fingers, holding his head up. The older man stroked himself with his unoccupied hand, groaning lowly as he did so, aiming his cock so he could easily paint the blushing face beneath him. 

With a loud groan and a few incoherent phrases, Hannibal came onto his partners face, stroking himself through the orgasm to ensure Will got every drop. 

Slowly, two leather-clad digits dragged across the young mans face, collecting his mess, pushing those same fingers into Will's abused mouth. Hannibal thought he looked gorgeous like this, blushing, eyes half-lidded, face covered in bodily fluids. 

"Come now. I'm not through with you just yet." Hannibal chuckled, pulling the smaller man up from the ground. Within an instant, Hannibal had Will over his knee, rubbing his ass with the cool glove, sat down on the plush bed. "Seven spanks on each cheek. One for every day that you have been an insufferable little brat." He brushed the hair from Will's pink face, smirking down at him. 

"But..." Will started.

"No, dear. None of that." The older man warned before delivering the first smack to his left cheek. The rest followed in quick succession, leaving a deep red flush on Will's plush ass. Hannibal's gloves only made it hurt more, ripping yelps and moans from the young man's bruised lips with each slap, hips rutting against the older man's clothed thigh. 

"I-I can't..." Will wined, shaking his head. However, his body betrayed him, pushing his ass upwards in search on Hannibal's large hands. 

"I know you can. You're doing so well, my cunning boy. Seven more and I'll take care of your needy hole for you." He purred, a gloved digit tracing slowly over the pink, puckered skin, retracting it to deliver another harsh smack. 

Once Hannibal was done, he slipped off the gloves, placing them on the nightstand before rubbing his bare hands over the bruised skin, soothing the soreness just slightly. "Well done," Hannibal praised as he near enough threw Will onto the bed, looming over him.

"What..." Will swallowed, licking his lips, "What are you going to do?"

Hannibal chuckled lowly, nipping the skin on the young man's thighs as he moved to lick a strip over Will's hole. 

"I'm going to fuck you, hard, until you can't feel your whole body. Until you are a blabbering mess,  _ apskretėlė." _

The young man shuddered, an excited smile creeping onto his swollen lips. 


End file.
